pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Emergency 2007/Detainees
Part of the documentation for Emergency 2007 : See also Disappeared :Please don't updates under Detailed Updates/Status below. If you can, please do add names to Alphabetical list and location list also. But that's optional. Even if you can't or don't have the time, please don't worry and just leave information as and where you can, and other volunteers can organize. Alphabetical List (by first name) * Abrar Hasan, President, Sindh High Court Bar Association * Ahsan Bhoon, and former bar leader * Ali Ahmed Kurd * Aitzaz Ahsan, Pres., Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) * Amjad Nazeer, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Asma Jehangir, Chairperson of the independent Human Rights Commission of Pakistan (HRCP), U.N. Special Rapporteur, and a leading lawyer herself * Farooq Tariq Secretary-General of the Labour Party Pakistan * IA Rahman, Pres. HRCP * Iqbal Haider, Secretary General HRCP * Malick Shahbaz, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Munir Malik, Former Pres., SCBA * Parvaiz Tufail, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Tariq Mahmood, Former Pres., SCBA By Location Adiala Jail * Malick Shahbaz, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Parvaiz Tufail, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Amjad Nazeer, apolitical citizen holding a placard Asma Jehangir's Residence (Sub-Jail) * Asma Jehangir * IA Rehman * Iqbal Haider Central Jail :See under city name Clifton Police Station *Ayub Qureshi, information secretary National Party Sindh *Farid Awan, President, Peoples Movement for Justice (PMJ) *Hasil Bizenjo, Secretary General, NPS, and *Liaqat Sahil, PMJ *Yusuf Mastikhan, Vice President, National Workers Party. Karachi Central Jail * Abrar Hasan Kot Lakhpat Mubina Town Thana (Police Station) Detailed Updates/Status Legal and Human Rights Leaders * Asma Jehangir, Leading lawyer, U.N. special rapporteur, and chairperson of the independent Human Rights Commission of Pakistan (HRCP) :90 Days "House Arrest". See: http://www.teeth.com.pk/blog/2007/11/05/update-1445-asma-jahangir-e-mails-her-detention-order/ * IA Rahman, Pres. HRCP * Iqbal Haider, Secretary General HRCP * Barr. Aitzaz Ahsan, Pres., Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) * Muneer Malik, Former Pres., SCBA * Tariq Mahmood, Former Pres., SCBA * Pres., Lahore High Court Bar Association * Abrar Hasan, President, Sindh High Court Bar Association * Pres., Peshawar High Court Bar Association * Pres., Quetta High Court Bar Association November 7, Anis Haroon * See Testament to Pakistani Women by Anis Haroon November 6, Beena Sarwar from earlier on the 6th, via Beena Sarwar's article (http://www.ipsnews.net/news.asp?idnews=39930): "Those arrested include the president of the Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) Aitzaz Ahsan. He and two former SCBA presidents, Munir A. Malik and Tariq Mahmood, have been ordered imprisoned for one month each under the preventive detention laws. The president of the Lahore High Court bar association, Ahsan Bhoon, and former bar leader Ali Ahmed Kurd are also under arrest. Other presidents of various bar associations and activists like the secretary-general of the Labour Party Pakistan, Farooq Tariq, are in hiding.... ...Some 70 activists, arrested in a police raid on HRCP's Lahore office on Sunday where a meeting was being held to discuss the emergency, were held in a police lockup as their families, who were not allowed to meet them, held vigil outside. The arrests were made under the MPO 1960 (maintenance of public order act) although the meeting was being held indoors at a private venue and posed no threat to public order. Police had no written orders and claimed the right to detain those arrested for 30 days without charge and without bail. " November 6 Update * Lahore: - 155 out of the 865 advocates arrested in Lahore on Monday have been sent for a three-day remand in the judicial lockup by the anti-terrorist court – may be charged under the anti-terrorist act. * Lahore: The detained human rights activists went home today (Tuesday evening, PST) after posting bail, but Asma Jahangir remains under house arrest * Karachi: Some of the Karachi lawyers were released on bail from Karachi Central Jail around 4 am today * Five of the activists arrested outside Karachi Press Club Monday evening were remanded to police custody for 15 days (Clifton police station) **Farid Awan, President, Peoples Movement for Justice (PMJ) **Liaqat Sahil, PMJ **Ayub Qureshi, information secretary National Party Sindh **Hasil Bizenjo, Secretary General, NPS, and **Yusuf Mastikhan, Vice President, National Workers Party. * The cameramen (whom police had also beaten) were released within a couple of hours. November 6, Islamabad, Civil Society Members Information received over the phone from the head of a major rural help NGO, 00:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The following are also being held and access is being denied. They are non-partisan, apolitical people who where peacefully holding placards outside the Marriott in Islamabad when they were picked up. They have been taken to Adiala Jail. Friends have talked to everyone of significance to no avail. They are not even being allowed access to signing legal documents or being able to meet friends. * Malick Shahbaz * Parvaiz Tufail * Amjad Nazeer Category:Emergency 2007